undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 47
When the caravan of vehicles came across an off track road Peter decided to go down it, as they got deeper into the forest Peter stopped the bike, he got off it and signalled for the rest to get out of their vehicles. “This seems far enough” said Peter “what now?”asked Scott “we should split up, Sarah, Judy, Nathan, John, Laura, Henry and Andy all stay with the vehicles, keep a lookout, the rest of us will go into the forest and find a good spot to set up camp” said Peter “that seems god enough to me” said Sarah “we’ll get ready to go out” said Falco “do” said Peter as he smiled, he then looked around the survivors all getting ready, some going back into the cars. Within five minutes Peter and the rest of the survivors were walking around the forest, all close together and looking out for both people and walkers. “do you think this was a good idea splitting us all up?” asked Ben “yes, don’t you?” asked Peter “we’ve got a good lookout team back there, they’ll be fine” said Scott “I know that, it’s us I’m worried about” smirked Ben, Peter then gave Ben a gentle hit “I’ll get you back for that” laughed Ben, they then here a snapping noise in front of them, they all duck down, Peter and Ben walk towards it to see two people carrying two people who are females, both are tied up and have duck tape on their mouths, Peter signals for Ben to move to their front, while he takes them from behind, so the others stay put, while Ben moves forward, he then whistles, the two men stop, then Scott whistles “what the hell is that?” asked one of them “you’re next move is crucial” said Peter as he crept up behind them, bow and arrow in hand “drop the girl” said Ben as he walked in front of them with a Glock pointing at the two males, “whoa, we aren’t looking for any trouble” said one of them “what’s with the two girls?” asked Peter “dead” said the other fat one “show me, nice and slowly now” said Peter and he lowered his bow, Ben kept his gun pointed at the fat one’s head. Scott, who was up the hill a bit, had the slim one in the snipers sight. The fat male then untied the bonded woman and showed Peter that she was in fact a walker “you got a group?” asked the fat one “where are my manners? I’m George, and this here is Lenny” said the slim one “good to know” said Peter “yours?” asked George, Peter didn’t reply, but lifted his bow up again “whoa, no need for that to happen now, is there?” asked Lenny “we ain’t lookin’ for any trouble, it was you that crept up on us, was it not?” asked George. To that Peter put his bow down “wise choice” said Lenny, George then slapped him across the head “he’s not the smartest of kids” said George, just at that point Peter drew his Magnum and pointed it at Lenny’s head, breathing heavily. Trivia * This is the shortest Issue of Peter's Journey so far. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues